The Doctor and Me
by Lizardd
Summary: What happened to the Doctor and Rose that was never shown? Get a sneak peek of the other worlds they visited. Includes the diary of Rose.
1. The Infectious Laughter

**A/N This is my first fanfiction, so hang with me. It will probably be really cheesy, but, like I said, this is my first try. I was going for a journal entry theme with more dialogue. It is not just a journal! I'm already working on the next one and it is much better. Keep reading. Please leave comments. I really need to know how I did. Thanks!**

_Dear Miracle,_

_ It really is nice to have something to right my new life down in. Today alone I saw so much. The Doctor and I battled Grandels, blue, hairy, three headed wolves, which live in the forest Tabeth on the planet Dagel (which translates as drooling/panting dog). They have really sharp teeth. One tore up the new jacket I got on Madel, a peaceful enough place._

_I don't know why I'm complaining about a jacket. I don't even really care. There are so many more important things than fussing over a crazy coat, which only cost a rock. A ROCK! Of all things, they like rocks. I guess it's because there are no rocks on Madel._

_Anyways, I'm getting nervous. The Doctors often fiddling with the TARDIS's wires down below. He talks to himself a lot. We haven't done much since the incident with those musts. He makes small, nervous gulping noises when he thinks I'm not looking, like he's fighting another Dalek or a Cyberman._

_He looks at the monitor's screen from time to time. Then he glances over at me, to see if I'm watching. I glance back down at you when he does these things._

_I better go. He seems perturbed now, a bit agitated. I must be off!_

_Yours,_

_Rose Tyler_

Rose glanced up again at the Doctor. He was using his sonic screwdriver to weld two wires together. She looked back down at the diary he had given her, a gift from the planet Lebenson, a world made completely out of trees. The whole continent was covered in trees. They made many paper products there, a specialty every being on that planet had mastered.

The Doctor jumped up and grabbed a hold of the monitor. It cast a red glow against his worn face. Rose cautiously stood up. The Doctor glanced over, mirroring her worried look in his eyes.

"Rose," he said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Rose, come over here." Rose did as he asked and came to stand beside him. "Rose, do you feel good?"

Rose nodded. "I feel fine. What is it?" She glanced around.

The Doctor shook his head and sighed. "I just thought that you looked ill." Then he muttered, "Guess the Matrix got it wrong." He sighed again.

"So when and where are we going next?" Rose dared, glancing up at the Doctor. He smiled at her.

"How about a trip to Graliphur? It translates into Glass Dome. The entire planet's made out of glass. Or we could go to Galapia, a swamp area. It's in your solar system. Maybe we could even visit a galactic circus. They have star horses with actual riders and fire lions that jump through hoops. It's amazing, this place."

Rose laughed at his enthusiasm. "How about we hit them all." The Doctor laughed and began pulling switches and smacking buttons. They held on as the blue cylinder in the middle went up, down, up, down, making its whirring noises.

Rose dashed to the door the second it stopped. The Doctor smiled after her. He pulled out his physic paper and glanced at it. His smile faded. The paper read as follows:

Beware the golden city

With its golden halls

When the laughter

Never ceasing

Harks the end

With its calls

He looked up at the door again to see Rose stepping out. "Rose!" he called after her. "Rose, we have to go! Emergency elsewhere!"

Rode looked back in. "Five minutes. We have a time machine. They can wait."

"No, Rose. We have to go! Now!" Rose sighed and stepped back inside. The Doctor was already working his magic on the controls. "Where are we going?" Rose asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Palanor, the Golden City. It seems a Laughing Gale has infested the place. Got it on my physic paper." He tossed the card over to her. She caught it as it fell through the air.

"Spooky," she said when she had finished reading it. "Guess another adventure's in store for us." She smiled. "So what's a Laughing Gale? I need to know what we're up against. Is it a bird?"

The Doctor looked up at her. "A Laughing Gale isn't a solid being. It's more an entity, a gale of wind. While most wind just screams, this Gale laughs, a haunting laugh. It isn't merry. It can be quite sinister. They're hard to get rid of. I'll have to use a space vacuum. It's kind of like those shows where they… catch ghosts. A ghost hunt. The space vacuum is really a teleport. You go in, then you're flung across space. The fans in the back don't repel, they suck in air. A laughing gale is 85% air." The Doctor fell silent. The TARDIS stopped. Rose walked down the ramp to the doors. The Doctor was right behind her, a big bag strapped to his back, a black hose connected to it.

Rose stepped out to a warm sun that filtered down through amber window high above. The room they had landed in was high, wide, and airy. They stood on a walkway, paved with gold bricks and sided by clear, blue canals. Vines clung to the walls left of them. The other wall had windows the TARDIS could have flown through with ease.

But something there wasn't right with the peaceful setting. It was too peaceful. Not a sound could be heard. There wasn't a bird singing, no water moving. The water in the canals lay undisturbed.

"By the way," the Doctor said. Laughing Gales can infect you. They rush about, tickle you, make you want to scream. But instead of screaming, you laugh, just like a Laughing Gale." Rose looked up at him, a smile slowly spreading across her face. The Doctor felt a grin split his face." I should call you a Grinning Gal!" the Doctor exclaimed, laughter contorting his face. Then he strode down the walkway, Rose close in tow.

They exited the sadly happy room through a pair of golden doors, covered in a picture, a golden city with a golden sun.

The Doctor and Rose took little notice of this. They kept on down a wide corridor with windows again on the right.

At the far end, they came to a similar doors, except, they had ruins on them. The ruins quickly translated themselves into the following:

The golden, poison sun

Beaming down upon the hill

Where now shall we run

The mystery of the hill

"They sure like to talk in verse," Rose commented.

The Doctor glanced up at her from where he now crouched on the floor." The people of Palanor were brought up like that. They spoke in verse. Our mission is to find who ever left me this message." He looked back down at the words upon the door. "Somehow this has something to do with the Laughing Gale." He sighed. "I just wish I knew how."

"Maybe if we find this mysterious being who can contact you from here, he could tell us," Rose suggested.

The Doctor sighed, stood up, and they were off. They entered another room. It had no windows unlike the other rooms, but was filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. This room was also quiet. On the far side was another pair of golden doors. This room was not completely gold. Most wasn't. The books were leather bound and paper. The book cases had a few spots of gold, but were mostly wooden.

"That's odd," Rose said, looking at the bookcases. "Why make the bookcases out of both wood and gold? There isn't even a pattern to the gold splotches."

The Doctor's eyes had grown wide with fear and excitement. "I'm not sure, but I think I know what it is." He dashed out through the far double doors and into a banquet hall. It was empty. Not a sound was to be heard.

A small window set in the ceiling let a single ray fall upon a large, golden thrown. Parts of the table around the important chair were gold. The food, too, was gold. Veins of gold seemed to crawl out from the rest of the room.

The Doctor gasped. "I know what it is!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Rose asked in an excited voice.

"The gold, don't you see?" When Rose shook her head, he went on. "The sun, its poisoned. It gives off special waves. Anything it touches, it turns to gold. Not instantly but gradually. That's why it hasn't affected us."

"Oh, it's like the Mitus touch!" Rose exclaimed.

"The what?" the Doctor asked.

"The Mitus touch. It's a story about a king who, anything he touches, turns to gold. At the end of the story, he hugged his daughter because he couldn't stand to see her cry. She was turned to gold. He had to dip her in a pool of water to bring her back. The pool had magical properties."

"Oh," the Doctor said. "Well, it's a bit different here. I believe our little Laughing Gale is feeding off this source of energy. It takes a lot of energy to turn wood into gold. If the Laughing Gale harnesses enough energy, it could take another form. It has no true form. He's just a vapor right now, but if he becomes solid gold, he'll become a creature so powerful…" the Doctor trailed off.

"But he can't move if he's gold," Rose put in.

"Oh, but he can, Rose. He has so much energy, that he'll make the gold molten. He'll move in a solid form of gold, indestructible because gold is indestructible."

Rose's eyes opened in fear. "We better find this Laughing Gale before he's unstoppable."

"No, we need to find the being in charge of contacting us firs. He'll have more knowledge on the than us."

At that moment, a chilled laughter wrenched the air. Rose and the Doctor covered their ears against the contagious sound. A small, hooded figure burst into the room.

"I think we found him," Rose said, her voice scared and far away.

The Doctor nodded slowly. "He's been infected. Rose, put these in," he said, tossing her a pair of rubber earplugs.

She snatched them out of the air and put them in her ears. She looked over to see the Doctor doing the same. The only problem was that now she couldn't hear him.

He began to yell at the crazed lune before them. She could only make out a few words. "WHO ARE YOU!" he screamed. Rose only caught the word _who_, for it was emphasized by the Doctor. "Do you know where the Laughing Gale is? I'm looking for it!"

The figure made a gargled reply.

"What?" the Doctor yelled. He gently pulled out one of the earplugs.

"The Laughing Gale? I had to bail! To keep from the jail of sorrow!" He laughed at his verse. "Had to bail! Had to bail!"

The Doctor chuckled nervously. He stopped himself, realizing that the infectious laughter was trying to spread. To get any sense out of this man, he was going to have to talk in verse. "Mr. Runner, it would be so much funner if you told me if you told me where you ran from."

"You speak in verse! My own language! Search me purse, I won't make rummage for the answer you sing for!"

"What kind of purse, a mind, a bag? Is it the answer to this curse or is it worth just a rag?"

"You are good. I'll lift my hood and answer all your questions."

The Doctor smiled. "You haven't laughed in so long. I do hope nothing has gone wrong. The Laughing Gale, it released you. Oh, but who, who are you?"

"The spell is broken, for you have spoken, my curse is now released."

The Doctor motioned towards Rose. He motioned for her to take out her earplugs. She gave him a confused look but did as he asked. "Doctor, won't he infect us?"

"Na, of course not. I'm fine, aren't I?" the Doctor said, swinging out his arms. "The Laughing Gale lost its grip on this man. It can't keep you laughing if you're talking so I got him to talk for a minute. He'll start talking if you talk in verse. Try it."

Rose glanced over at the strange figure. "Talk in verse, um…, that's what you like." She paused. "What could be worse? Are you alright?" The end squeaked out; she was not used to talking like a poet. Poetry had never been her thing.

"I'm just fine, good sweet lady. I'm in line. Who's your mate?" Rose gave him a confused look. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh," Rose said. "My traveling friend, um…, he and I, we search the stars, just, um…, around the bend!" she finished. When they got back to the TARDIS, Rose was working on her poetry skills.

"The stars? Are you sure? Like the one we call Mars?"

Rose looked over at the Doctor. "They've seen Mars? Are they in the same solar system as earth?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Mars is a more common name than you may think. Mars stands for Red Planet. They call one of the red gas giants Mars."

"Oh. That makes more sense," Rose said.

The Doctor turned to the hooded man. "You said you'd open your hood. You really said you would."

"I did, I did, and I will. But you must solve the mystery of the hill."

"I'll solve it, I will. Open you cowl, and I'll solve the mystery of the hill."

The ben figure nodded, then, slowly, he drew back the hood to his traveling cloak. It revealed a middle aged man with blazing red and gold hair, emerald green eyes, and a crown of gold atop the man's head.

"As the king of many people, I've had to hide my head form the sun." He paused. Then his eyes opened in fear. "The evil wind is coming! Now we must run!" With that he fled the banquet hall into the library, barring the doors behind him, leaving the Doctor and Rose trapped in the dining hall.

A shrill laugh floated in through the door the king of Palanor had entered through. A breeze drifted in, carrying the scent of golden lilies and pond fronds. It was warm, but held a sadness that Rose could not decipher.

"Laughing Gale, I know that's you," the Doctor ventured. "We've come to help you. You seem to have fallen through a gap in the void."

Rose looked at him, stunned. She knew it was usual for the Doctor to offer every creature a chance but he had said he was going to rid the place of it.

"Um, Doctor, but I though…" she was interrupted by a whiny voice that filled the air about them with its shrill tone.

"Creature of another world, have you come to condemn me to my formless self. I can't even see myself in the still water. I live on in misery. I was thrust her by unseeing hands, tossed across a sea of stars. I only wished to take a form and be with these sweet people. I tried to take they're form, but brought upon them the poison of the sun. I was like a willow-the-wisp, a faint gold trace of myself. I was beautiful. I wanted to have form more and more. Finally, I could not control the sun. I lost my grip and became again a Laughing Gale, the literal laughing stock of all beings and entities."

"Doctor, what does it mean, brought the poison of the sun?"

"First off, it's a she. She magnetized the suns waves. I was harmless, this sun, at first. But she gave it strength so that she could look, well, human. The sun was a poison sun. At small quantities, everything was fine. But it grew strong and turned everything into minerals, particularly gold. She's stuck here, Rose, but we can save her. All she wanted was to be human. A poor creature, wailing in misery, while everyone ran from her." He turned to where a little rustling came out, the throne.

"This is the strongest point," came the sad response. "You may see a trace of me now." And they beheld a golden wisp of something. It grew stronger and stronger until they could see the faint but steady outline of a woman. She was golden, with hair like the dying sun. Her eyes flashed. She wore a long, golden gown that twirled about her ankles.

"Here I am, strange travelers, the Laughing Gale of Palanor. I am Velena, from the planet of the Laughing Gales, and outcast from a group of outcasts. But I do not know of you nor your origin. Please, do tell. I see the wolf and the storm before me." Rose gave a slight twitch at her words. It was just like they wear wolf.

Rose stepped a bit closer, mesmerized by the beautiful creature before her. "I'm Rose Tyler. I come from the planet earth. I'm human."

The Gale nodded and turned her gaze upon the Doctor. "And you, strange creature? I can tell you are not human. I can see parts of your soul through your eyes. Tell me, what are you?"

The Doctor hesitated. Rose could sense his apprehension. He hated talking of his home planet, his origin. Sometimes his own existence was a blow to him. He swallowed, hard. The Gale raised an eyebrow. "You, traveler, are a cautious one, one so old, yet travels with the young. Tell me, I've blocked the room. No one will hear. You are something of a legend, I can tell. But which one, and how old?"

The Doctor finally spoke up. "My name's the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord of the planet Galifrae. I'm the last. The rest passed into legend." He finished with a sigh.

The Gale nodded her head in sympathy. "A time traveler. In all my days, never have I met one such as you. And you must be ancient."

The Doctor laughed at this. "If you consider 900 years ancient. I'm not as old as others of my kin. Some reached several thousand."

The Gale laughed, but instead of it being sad and mysterious, it was merry and sing-song like. "Old to mortals, but quite young. What the Time Lords must have been like!" She caught herself. The Doctor was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Laughing Gales don't have happy laughs. She just laughed like a child!"

"So what? I'm sure a few have before."

"No, only one other. He was the most powerful of Laughing Gales. It's said that he could even sing. He was a shape shifter, too. He was very old when his wind finally gave out. About 6508 years old, I believe, if the story is true." A wide grin split the Doctor's face. "We just found ourselves a Merry Gale!"

"A what?" Rose and Velena exclaimed.

"A Merry Gale, a form of Laughing Gale only mentioned twice in all of existence! The impossible creatures, not as deadly as a weeping angel, but a fair match for anyone of those stone devils!"

"What's a weeping angel, Doctor?" Rose ventured.

"Tell you later! Right now, I have an idea of giving you a more solid form, Velena." He had his hands on his head and a wide grin on his face, a habit of his that he had. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began testing the veins of gold on the table. Velena watched in pure fascination.

"Doctor," she said, "thank you, for all you're doing." I have a question, though."

The Doctor glanced up at the newly found Merry Gale. "And what would that be?"

She smiled, showing off pale, gold teeth. "Am I going to be completely solid, or will it just be that I can be seen? Will I still be airy?"

The Doctor looked up. "You will have more control of your form. You'll be, well, how to explain this. You'll be the gas form of gold. Something like a shape shifter."

Velena nodded her head. "I'll be like a golden air, a golden ghost. But Doctor," she cried. "This city, will the people ever be able to stop the sun?"

The Doctor lowered his eyes. "The sun had claimed this land. It and its people will forever be gold."

Velena nodded again, much more sadly. "I made a mistake, letting myself flow through space and time. I destroyed the people of this land and their home." She sighed like the wind when it rustles the leaves of the willow tree. The Doctor remained silent. Rose watched with sad eyes. Velena had killed many. She would have to live with herself for centuries.

"I've got it!" the Doctor exclaimed, jumping up with his hands back on his head. He ran over to Rose and pulled her away. "Vespera, stay there. This should do the trick!" He shoved Rose to the ground and they lay there while Vespera began to solidify.

"What'd you do, Doctor?" Rose questioned.

"I sent a little pulse of energy and reversed a few waves. Then, the waves came back stronger, making Velena's form more permanent. Velena," he called, directing his attention to the golden haze on the golden throne. "Try to focus on holding you form. Now step down from the throne. Good! That's it!"

Velena stepped down from the important chair and came over to stand with them. Her form began to fade into the air. "Velena, hold you form!" the Doctor cried out as she slowly disappeared. "Focus!" Slowly, she reappeared. She looked down at the gown she now wore. She strode over to the closest mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection. She was truly beautiful.

"Thank you, Doctor," she whispered.

At that moment, the king returned, a spear clenched in his fist. "Duck!" he cried out. He threw his spear at Velena. She barely had time to try to dodge. It caught her in the right shoulder. She cried out as she evaporated and reformed a moment later a few feet away. She was even more transparent than before.

"Doctor, I'm fading." She looked up at him with her big, gold eyes. "I cannot retain my form. But forgive the people of this golden land. They were only frightened. A Laughing Gale will find no place among mortals." With her words hanging in the air, she evaporated once more, only to reform into a golden bottle of golden water.

The Doctor turned on the king while Rose gently picked up the light bottle. It was completely solid. The liquid seemed cool, yet held a warmth to it.

The Doctor ignored the bottle and began to yell at the king. The man shrunk into himself as he saw the storm brewing in the other.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted.

"What?" the Doctor said. He was grimacing as he turned on his young companion.

"Doctor, calm it!" Rose said. "This bottle, is it Velena?"

The Doctor paused. "I believe so. When a creature like her dies, they usually take one last form. She chose an ornate bottle of…" he glanced down at the bottle and a grin slowly spread across his face. "A glass of lorpe. Brilliant, she's brilliant!" he exclaimed as he jumped up. "She was able to form a special liquid that, like an acid, can dissolve almost any solid. But this doesn't dissolve just any solid. It is drawn to gold. She's a gold eating acid!"

"And?" Rose urged him to continue.

"And the people of this city were turned to gold by the poison! She's the antidote! She's saving these people!"

The king stood in awe behind them. The Doctor turned to him. "King of Palanor, break the people from the gold ore!"

The king nodded and ran off to distribute the new found antidote.

Several hours later, Rose and the Doctor stared down upon the city, now thriving with people.

"An ancient civilization restored, Rose. We did it!"

"But what about Velena? What happened to her?" Rose asked in a whisper, dreading the answer.

The Doctor hesitated. "She tried to make up for destroying the city. She is now a part of it, in a way. There was just enough. All that's left is the bottle."

At that moment, the king ran in with the glass vial. "Here is the vile that healed the gold people. We are ashamed of her exile." He bowed his head and left the still room.

The Doctor turned the bottle over in his hands. He gave a gasp and looked closer. "It can't be!" he cried. Upon closer examination, he cried out again. "Oh, but it can! Rose, look. Do you see anything inside the vial?"

Rose squinted at the golden bottle. "No. Wait, yes. Yes, I see a…" She looked up at the Doctor. "I see a face, a very pretty face." She looked back at the bottle. "Doctor, is that…"

"Yes, that is Velena. She put herself inside the bottle." He smiled again and pulled the stopper off the top. A small hand appeared on the rim.

"I shrank myself," called a little voice. Another hand and a head of fire-like-hair appeared. She smiled. "It was too hard keeping such a large form. I can look more solid now. I gave up parts of myself. I'm like you, Time Lord. I can cheat death, too."

The Doctor beamed down at the little figure that know sat on the lip of her glass self. "Yes, you can. The Laughing Gale that became like humans. So very Time Lord, in a way." He paused. "Vespera, will you be staying here or would you like to come with us?" He raised an eyebrow.

Velena shook her head. "I would like to see the world. And I also like this place, quiet and happy. Oh, and the people want me to go to court for the 'injustice' to this nation. It might ruin you name if I went with you. I'll just run off to explore. I can still become my old form. But Doctor," she said, "will you take my bottle. I can't have ties to this kingdom. I need to be free. I need to see the universe." She smiled, a smile filled with sadness. "I suppose I'll never see you again, after all the kindness you offered me."

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, you'd be surprised. We'll probably meet again. And I'll have you bottle on my ship," he added.

She nodded. "Thank you, Doctor, again. I will never forget you, and ever I see you again, I'm sure there will be adventure to be found." She smiled, a little happier. "Goodbye, Doctor." Then she jumped off her goblet and motioned for him to take it. He placed it carefully in his coat pocket.

She nodded again and evaporated into the air.

The Doctor turned to Rose and offered his elbow. He led her back to the TARDIS. Rose looked back one last time, at the peaceful sun room they had landed in. The noise of the city below the keep filled the sadness in her heart from the parting with Velena. She smiled and turned to the Doctor, closing the doors behind her.

"Where next?" she asked.

He looked up at her, a smile on his lean face. "We have the whole of time. Why not," he paused. "Why not an expanding nebula?" He looked at the monitor. "We haven't seen one of those yet."

Rose smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

_Dear Miracle,_

_Today, I saw a city of gold. I made a new friend, Velena. She's a Merry Gale, a form of Laughing Gale. We gave her a form. Now she's off to see the universe. I hope she sees the best!_

_One thing still confuses me. The Doctor said he was going to get rid of the Laughing Gale. All out of the blue, he's offering it a chance. Usual under most circumstances, but not today. Today was different._

_Something's wrong with the Doctor. He's back to looking at the monitor. And there might be something wrong with me as well. The Doctor's nervous._

_Right now he says he's trying to get a good position of the nebula. Yeah, right! He's still worried about me. I think that he thinks that I'm ill. Well, I'm not. But if the Doctor's nervous, than I'm on edge. Something's not right._

_Anyways, I have to go. The Doctor's found the nebula._

_Yours,_

_Rose Tyler_


	2. A Twist to Time

**A/N This one is much better than the last one. I would really enjoy feedback. At the end, there is a bit of violence, but it is just part of the aliens shown. Enjoy!**

_Dear Miracle,_

_The nebula was fantastic! It was arranged in an array of colors. There were blues, greens, oranges, even ripe red. The Doctor seemed to relax a bit. The stars calm him. I haven't worked on my poetry skills like I thought I would. Too much and yet not enough is going on to sit in a library and read. I'm a time traveler. I can't sit for too long._

_The Doctor's back to acting weird again. The monitor makes weird sounds at times. He rubs the controls, like he's trying to calm her. She hums when he does this. _

_It's quiet again, but I think we may actually be going somewhere today. I say today, but I really just mean, in the measurement of my mind, in the next few hours._

_I'm going to go crazy with the quiet. The Doctor can barely stand it, I can tell. He's fidgeting. I don't know why we don't just go somewhere._

_The Doctor's jumped up. He's looking at the monitor with big eyes. He looks over at me._

_I'd better go. Something is wrong._

_Yours,_

_Rose Tyler_

Rose set down her leather bound journal and stood up. She calmly walked up to the Doctor, who looked like he was going to pull his hair out.

"What is it this time, Doctor?" she asked, a bit exasperated.

"I'm getting signals from a spot in the Time Vortex. Something's not right. It's like time's been reversed or completely stopped."

"What planet?" Rose asked, dreading the answer, but already knowing his response before the question ever left her lips.

"Earth," he said, sensing her uneasiness. "It's weird, though. The rest of the universe seems unaffected by it. It seems to be in a time lock or something similar."

"Similar? Like what?" she asked, looking at the Doctor sternly.

"Like a UVRM," he replied.

"A what? Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A UVRM. A Universal Vortex Reverser Manipulator."

Rose looked at him like he'd grown two heads (something she wouldn't be surprised if he did). She'd heard and seen some of the craziest things imaginable but this was a little too much. "Was someone late to tea today?" she asked sarcastically, and eyebrow still raised.

"I'm serious," he said, seeing her sarcastic expression. "There is such a thing as a UVRM. They're Time Lord technology. They were banned back during the Last Great Time War." He paused. "Something escaped the time lock set around the Time War. But nothing can escape, nothing!"

"Um, Doctor?" Rose interrupted.

"Yeah?" the Doctor said, absentmindedly.

"The Daleks escaped several times."

The Doctor looked up at her like he'd never seen her before in his life. "Rose, you're a genius!"

Rose almost smacked him. "Don't ever say that again!" she almost screamed.

The Doctor looked at her, stunned. "Why not? You are."

"The last time you said that, you trapped me inside the TARDIS and sent me home. In a way, I felt like, well, like you betrayed me." She sighed. "Those words just bring back bad memories, that's all. I don't like to remember, that feeling of helplessness."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, that's been put behind us." He gave her a smile. "Now we're going to battle UVRM!" He laughed, smacking a few buttons, pulling a few levers, ad hanging on as the blue cylinder began to pump up and down.

They laughed as they were flung through the Time Vortex. The TARDIS hummed as it sped towards earth. Then the TARDIS stopped.

"Ah, here we are," he said in his usual voice. "Let's go find ourselves a UVRM!"

Rose laughed and ran to the TARDIS doors. She through them open only to scream and close them as if a Dalek was trying to get in. "Doctor!" she whispered, her voice high pitched. The Doctor looked up. "Doctor, we're falling."

The Doctor rushed to the doors and threw them open. Air rushed by. The force field was barely active. He closed them and sprinted back to the console.

"The UVRM is messing with the TARDIS!" he cried. "I can't stop her! Rose, hold on to something! We're gonna crash!" Rose looked up at him, fear etched in her eyes. She'd never been in a car wreck before never crashed once. Now she was falling form the sky with an alien in a big, blue box. Her life was definitely not normal.

Rose grabbed ahold of the coral along the TARDIS controls. Right before they crashed, she gave the Doctor a faint smile and prepared for impact.

Rose woke to the sound of sirens, but they weren't ambulance sirens. They were police and fire truck sirens. She glanced over to where the Doctor was propped up. He stared a the TARDIS doors, a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

He glanced over at her. A small smile flickered across his grim face. He looked back to the door. "Guess we'd better go meet them. They'll have all of London out there. Oh, and the TARDIS won't be functional for a long time." He sighed. "We're stuck here for a while. At least until the TARDIS reappears herself." He sighed again.

"How will they react? I mean, to us falling from the sky and all?"

He gave her a sad look. "Never know. Like I said before, though, all of London's gonna be out there." He slowly got up and walked to the doors. Rose jumped up and grabbed his hand, causing a wave of nausea to wash over her from the sudden movement.

"Doctor, we don't have to go out. We can just wait them out in here. They can't get through those doors."

The Doctor sighed. "The power's down. Those doors are just doors now. They can get through if they want to and you know they do and they will. Now, we might as well get this over with, so outside we go!"

He pushed Rose towards the door gently. "We can't delay much longer." He grabbed ahold of the doors and turned his had to Rose. "Ready?"

She nodded her head. "I've fought aliens and traveled through space and time with the biggest of 'em all. I think I can handle a few of my own kin."

The Doctor chuckled and slowly opened the doors as not to surprise any of the startled humans above. A command to 'hold you fire' rang out from above the lip of the crater the TARDIS had made. Smoke clogged the air and Rose began to cough as she followed the Doctor out.

A stray bullet hit the side of the crater and rang out, making Rose jump. "I said hold your fire!" a voice called out throughthe haze.

The Doctor put his hands to his lips anc called up. "Hello! Sorry about that! Something's wrong with my controls. You haven't happened to have seen a UVRM by any chance, have you?"

A startled silence reigned above them. Then a voice, the same one from earlier, cried down, "Do you come in peace?"

The Doctor laughed. "Well, of course I do. Why wouldn't I be? Is something wrong?"

A few pebbles sprinkled down on them from above. A cough echoed around above them. Then a figure appeared in the haze. He was dangling from a rope tied around his middle.

He finally reached the bottom, looking around him in awe at the large crevice. He finally spotted the pair and his eyes opened in shock. He'd been expecting little green Martians or teenage kids. He startled to see the two adolescents.

"Um…" he began.

"Hi," the Doctor interrupted, suddenly stepping forward and offering his hand.

The man jumped to attention with his gun trained on the two strangers. Just because they appeared human didn't mean he was taking any chances. At the same time he swung his gun up, the strange man jumped back, eyeing the weapon wearily.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "Was it something I said?" he asked innocently.

Rose shook her head and laughed. "Doctor, we just crashed a big, blue box in the middle of London. Anyone would be jumpy."

The Doctor nodded. "I see." He turned back to the man who had entered the crater. "Sorry. My name's the Doctor. Oh, and this is Rose, my companion. We're having trouble, as I said before. My ship isn't working. Something seems to be messing with the controls." He tried a friendly smile.

The man hesitated, glancing over at the TARDIS. A ship? It looked more like a police box to him. He edged over to it. This Doctor seemed to believe that it was something more.

The Doctor watched in amusement as the young man cautiously checked out the TARDIS. He seemed unsure of himself.

The Doctor walked over and opened the TARDIS doors. The man stared in awe at the interior of the TARDIS. The Doctor's smile widened. "This is my TARDIS and it isn't working. Now, how do we get out?"

The man got over his stupor and turned to the strange Doctor. "I'm sorry, sir, but you will not be able to leave until we have a few officials down here." With that, he turned back to where he'd left the rope dangling. The Doctor and Rose watched as the man tied it to his waist, tugged twice, and was hulled up.

They were stuck in a crevice with a broken TARDIS and were waiting for their 'trial.'

The Doctor rushed back into the TARDIS and came back out carrying climbing gear. "So glad I had this hanging around. I forgot to delete it after that time we went rock climbing. "He tossed her a smile and approached the walls of their prison.

He searched the top above for any signs of the population. It was most likely blocked off from the public view. Through the dense smoke he made out the back of a soldier. He shook his head and went to the other side of the pie that held them. Again, movement caught his eye.

He tried again on the other sides. On the final side, he saw a small ledge backed by a building. There was only about half a foot to use as standing space.

He nodded and quietly called Rose over. "Rose, I've found a way out. We need to climb out. See that ledge up there?" he said, pointing above them. "I'm going to toss the claw end up. You need to pull yourself up. There isn't much room, so be careful."

Rose nodded and the Doctor tossed the rope up. The claw caught a small crack up above an held. The Doctor motioned for Rose to go first.

Her feet slipped at first on the lover side but found more purchase the farther up she went. The Doctor followed and was a bit quicker. Soon they sat motionless against the brick building.

It was dark and musty, still a bit hard to breathe from the smoke in the air. The sun had only just set. The skyline was lit in bright orange and deep scarlet.

The Doctor motioned for Rose to keep quiet as he hulled the rope up. He then shuffled to the left. Rose followed him until they came to a long alleyway, close to the curve of the crater.

They paused in silence there as a guard passed by. When he had moved on, they slipped into the dark alley.

Rose caught her breath in large gulps. She was trembling all over but wore her familiar smile. The Doctor quickly stashed the rope in a pile of garbage.

Turning to Rose, he began to talk. "Ok, Rose. Did you recognize where we were?"

Rose shook her head. "It was too dark and the smoke was thick. I didn't see any street signs or anything. But I believe the alleyways all connect. We can go an find the flat my mum and I share. Oh, and Doctor, did you notice that the sun was setting in the East instead of the West?"

The Doctor nodded, grim. "That's just part of the UVRM. THE earth is rotating the wrong direction, clocks won't work, and no one but the very inquisitive will ever notice. It's cloaked, somewhat like the TARDIS."

"But Doctor, what does a UVRM look like? You never did say," Rose inquired.

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment then looked at Rose. "A UVRM," he began, "takes a lot of power. It usually harnesses energy from the sun. This energy is funneled into a light bulb. The gasses and such in the light bulb are then funneled into a piece of Time Lord property. It looks like a pocket watch but in reality can hold the essence of a Time Lord. Never used on before and hopefully never will. The watch has to have the Time Lord mind inside of it. The watch won't really work, which, when broadcasted through something like a dish, can confuse or manipulate other things around it. Whatever is transmitting the signal is pretty big, probably a broken satellite or something similar.

"Anyways, whatever has this Time Lord watch is something so evil, so vile, it went through so much trouble just to catch a Time Lord. We need to free the Time Lord to break the signal. Then the TARDIS can go again." He smiled. "Any ideas where we can find a broken satellite?"

Rose quickly nodded. "We have a few museums that might hold one in storage. But first can we visit my mum at our flat?"

The Doctor sighed but gave in. "Fine but is he tries to kiss me again, we're gone!" the Doctor cried out in exasperation, still trying to keep his voice down.

They got up and began to pick their way through the maze of alleys and side streets. Soon they found themselves at Rose's flat. She smiled despite herself. It was good to be home at last!

They started up the stairs that led to the flat Rose and her mum shared. The door was unlocked, as usual, and the Doctor and Rose walked right in.

They were bombarded by Jackie the moment they stepped through the door. "I was so worried!" she cried. "I heard about the crash landing! It's all over the news. Do they know you left?"

The Doctor gave one of his normal gulps, the king the occurred when crazy psychos like Jackie Tyler were around. "We tried to sneak out. Don't think anyone saw us. Do you mind if we see what's happening?"

Jackie nodded and ushered them into her sitting room where the tele was alive and blaring. "UFO crashed into Basting Street!" read the reporter. "Contact has been made. Two adolescents were found next to the wreckage, an old police box." The news reporter paused to listen in on a little radio he had on him. "Folks, it seems that the two have escaped the crater without us knowing. If any one sees these two, please call this number. "Then two pictures, one of Rose, the other of the Doctor, and a phone number flashed across the screen.

Jackie turned off the tele. "You two are on the wanted list now. You aren't going anywhere until this has cleared up." Rose began to complain but Jackie held up her finger. "Nowhere." Then she set them down to dinner. The Doctor grumbled the entire meal but was otherwise quiet.

The Doctor took the couch that night. He really couldn't sleep. He didn't sleep much. Rose on the other hand slept in her bed and was out the second her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Jackie gave cooking a shot. She fried three eggs with toast and tea.

The whole ordeal from the day before had quieted down a bit. Jackie went out to get chips for them. The Doctor busied himself with doing headstands. Rose had never seen him like this, bored out of his mind with nowhere to go.

Rose watched a bit of tele, but soon went back to her room for a nap. When she awoke, it was early afternoon. Her mum was still gone and the Doctor seemed to be meditating when she walked into the sitting room. She almost burst out laughing but was able to stile her giggles.

He opened one eye at her. "What's so funny?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Rose sighed. "Just never seen you so bored before. What did you do before the TARDIS?"

The Doctor also sighed. "What every respectable Time Lord did."

Rose nodded. Then she remembered something shed been meaning to ask the Doctor. "Doctor, when we went on that mission to Palanor, you at first said that you were going to rid the palace of the Laughing Gale. But then you spoke to it, like you sensed it was good. How did you know?"

The Doctor stiffened slightly. He hadn't noticed. Then he recalled the event leading up to the negotiation. He had wanted to get rid of her. It was, well, strange. "Let's just call it a sixth sense."

That ended all attempts at conversation until Jackie returned. She mad some tea to go along with their chips and they all sat down in front of the tele to watch the news. The reporter said that no new had been heard on the crash and then went on with some boring topic about politics.

"Well," the Doctor said, when they had turned the tele off. "We'd better be off." He glanced outside. The rain had started up, a hard pelt. "Perfect weather!" he declared.

Jackie looked out the window. "No, it's dreadful weather. You'll catch your death out there, you will!"

Rose almost screamed. "Mum, we can cover out faces, without making anyone suspicious. This weather is a cover for us. We can get to our destination with ease now. We need to go!"

The Doctor nodded. "This is our one chance to go. We may not have an opportunity like this again for a while.

Finally, Jackie consented. "Fine, but you're both bundling up. And no lurking about. Get to business! Now, where are you two headed?"

Rose thought for a second. "That old museum on Bosimor Street. It seems a perfect enough place for hiding a satellite."

The Doctor jumped up. "Then let's be off! No time to lose!" He grabbed his jacket off a hook and ran to the door. Jackie grabbed him and pulled him to the basket in the hall with all the rain clothes. She gave him a big rain jacket and a rain hat.

Rose bundled up in a giant dark jacket and hat. She pulled her collar up over her face. The Doctor did the same. Soon, only their eyes could be seen beneath their cover up.

Jackie hugged her daughter, but the Doctor escape before she could even try to kiss him.

Soon Rose and the Doctor were on the street, walking amongst the muddled crowds. The streets were full, despite the rain. Honks from cars rang out and bounced off the buildings.

They hurried on for twenty minutes, finally arriving in front of an old, broken down building. The windows were barred and shuttered. There were few people around.

The sign on the door read closed. The Doctor looked both ways and crossed over to the door. Using his sonic screwdriver, he unlocked the door and the two passed through into the old buiding.

Rose turned on the lights. Everything was old but clean. The place was in good condition. A ticket booth stood in the entrance to the main exhibits. Rose and the Doctor walked through.

Again, Rose turned on the lights. The room they had entered was large. Glass exhibits lined the walls. The Doctor smiled. "I like museums. It's how I keep score." He then began to examine the contents of the exhibits.

Rose sighed and began to look for an 'employees only' door. Maybe the satellite was in a storage room. At the far end of the room, she found exactly what she was looking for.

She called the Doctor over and he again opened the door. They walked into a small closet. There wasn't much to see. Rose yet again turned on the lights. Shelves lined the walls. Some of the supplies were helter shelter.

Another door marked 'do not enter' was set in the far wall. The Doctor looked at Rose at the same time she glanced up. Little smiles spread across their faces.

The Doctor slipped up to the door and undid the lock. Rose sidled up next to him. Their smiles had grown to three times their size and now threatened to collapse their faces.

The Doctor opened the door. On the floor before them lay a giant satellite. It was wired up to a small disk on the ground. A little light bulb illuminated the area. It had long wires connected to it. They disappeared through a hole in the ceiling.

Sitting around the UVRM were three statues, all of stone angels. All but one had its eyes covered.

The Doctor froze. Rose looked up at him. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Rose, keep your eyes on those statues and don't blink."

Rose turned her gaze to the angelic creatures before her. "What are they?" Her voice held uncertainty in it.

"Those, Rose, are Weeping Angles. Right now, they are Quantum Locked. If we look away, they can move again. Even if you were to blink, they could catch you. And whatever you do, Rose, don't let one touch you."

Rose nodded her head slowly, taking in what he had just told her.

"Now, Rose, I need to get that watch. Keep watching them and do not blink. Blink one eye at a time if you have to. I need to take my eyes off them to get the watch."

Rose nodded again. The Doctor crept forward over to the small disk. He set to work on unhooking it while Rose watched the stone beasts. They didn't seem so angelic now that she knew that they were deadly.

Finally, the Doctor had the watch and retreated to where Rose kept watch. Slowly, they traced their steps backwards to the door. Once on the other side, the Doctor slammed the door shut and locked it with his sonic screwdriver.

At that time, they heard voices. "Yeah, it came from back here." There was some fiddling at the door. "It's locked, Marcus. You got the key?"

"Yeah, stand back." More fidgeting of the door and the knob began to turn. The Doctor had a quick second to decide upon their next move.

He turned back to the door that led to the Weeping Angles. He yanked it open and found himself face to face with a snarling angel, its fingers outstretched, its winds spread apart.

At the same time, the other door opened and two middle aged men ran in. They paused in surprise upon seeing the two fugitives and the evil looking angels.

One man, the shorter one, pulled out his phone and dialed the police. "Yeah, this is Frank. I'm here at the Moolican Museum on Bosimor Street. I have the two fugitives that were from the crash. Broke in. No damage. Also, some stone angels. Hey, sonny, turn away from the angels."

Rose turned on them. "Unless you would like to die, I suggest you keep your eyes on the angels."

"And why is that, sweety?"

"Because those angels were in the middle of the room ten seconds ago."

The man glanced at the angels, fear setting in. Rose also turned to the angel. "Doctor, why don't you step backwards?"  
The Doctor nodded and numbly shuffled backwards. All of a sudden, the Doctor tripped on a broom that had been knocked over. He flailed as he flew backwards. Everyone jumped, taking their focus off the angels.

The angles took advantage. The lights went out. When they came back on, the Doctor was in a headlock. The angel held him tight.

Marcus lay dead on the floor, his throat all bloody. Then the angel spoke. "We are the Weeping Angels. We need a Time Lord or we will die. Give us the watch or we'll use you, Time Lord. The watch or you. Make your choice."


	3. An Assassin of Stone

**A/N I've been sick for a while and hadn't gotten around to writing. Hope you all enjoy!**

Rose sat on the ground next to Frank, blind folded. The Doctor, being as stubborn as he was, had refused the angels the watch. The angels had insisted on the other two to blindfold themselves. Also, the angels had wanted to touch them, whatever that did to them. The Doctor had saved them a lesson in how Weeping Angels kill by threatening to be difficult.

The angels had also blind folded him from behind and taken him to the far side of the room. Now Rose was unsure of what was happening.

The Doctor was having a very bad day at that moment. He was struggling against the cold hands that held his as they searched for his watch, which he just happened to be carrying with him.

A shrill laughter echoed around the room upon the angel's discovery of the Doctor's precious watch. He heard the little disk being attached to a headset, much like the one on the TARDIS. "Thank you, Doctor," came the cold voice of the lead angel. "Now the energy can be multiplied. You forgot to hide the other watch!"

The angel handed the full watch to one of its comrades, who, in turn, began to hook it back up to the UVRM.

The lead angel began to lower the headset onto the Doctor. The Doctor squirmed but found that he could not move. His hands were tied together by course rope. Again, the angel laughed.

It began to tighten the mechanism to the Doctor's head. His struggle increased. He did not want to be in this position. "Are you ready, Doctor, for this?" He could hear buttons being pushed in the background. "One little switch left, Doctor. Shall I?"

Finally, the Doctor sagged to the ground in defeat. It was pointless now. He braced himself for the pain to ensue.

At that moment, the door was blasted off its hinges. "No!" the angel cried and hit the last switch before it turned to stone. The Doctor let out a ravenous scream before crumpling to the cold floor.

Someone ran up to him and snatched the evil device off his head. He refused to open his eyes. They burned. His memory had partially faded. Side effects of the DNA changer.

Rose ran up to the Doctor. Soldiers were still pouring into the room. "Are you ok?" she gently asked.

The Doctor was shaking all over. He shook his head. "They used it."

"Used what?" Rose insisted.

"The DNA changer. It only works on Time Lords. It changes every bit of our DNA into something else. This was set on human. It didn't complete the process, luckily. I'm still mostly Time Lord." He gasped for breath and slowly opened his eyes. He and Rose were in a corner of the room.

Frank stood talking to two soldiers. Apparently they understood to keep an eye at all times on the angels because two men guarded each of the angelical figures.

One officer walked over to the pair huddled on the ground. "I'm afraid that you are now under arrest. But what are those things?" he asked, gesturing to the stone angels.

"They're the Weeping Angels," the Doctor replied. "They're using that watch over there to reverse time. They need the energy to live."

The soldier nodded. He then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on the Doctor. Rose sighed and let him cuff her too.

The Doctor asked to see the two watches. The officer looked at him in shock. "Sir, those need to be examined." He picked up the watch that was attached to the headset. He opened it up. A golden light shown from inside.

He turned back to the Doctor. "What is that stuff?" he asked in amazement.

The Doctor sighed. "Parts of my soul were captured inside of it. That machine was made to extract the soul of a Time Lord. I happen to be a Time Lord."

The officer sighed. He called on of his men over. "Take this man to the hospital."

The soldier snapped to attention. "Yes, sir!" The soldier and a few others lifted the Docto onto their shoulders and carried him out to an ambulance.

When the Doctor had gone, the officer turned to Rose. "Is he mad?" the man cried in disbelief.

"No," Rose replied. "He's telling the truth." She nodded her head towards the watch. "He never explaned that but I'm sure something bad is gonna happen if he doesn't get that watch."

The officer sighed. "Are you a, what did he call them, Time Lords? Are you a Time Lord?"

Rose sighed. "No, I'm human. I just travel with him."

The officer nodded. "Can I trust you?"

Rose nodded. "Somewhat, though I'm not sure why you'd want to."

The officer chuckled. "I heard that angle talk. That means you aren't completely crazy. I'm going to entrust you with this watch." He handed the disk to her.

She glanced down at it, then up at him. "Thank you."

The officer smiled warmly. He hulled her to her feet and showed her to his cop car. Once they were in, they headed over to the hospital to check on the Doctor.

He had a nurse hovering over them when the two entered. The officer asked the woman to leave and motioned for Rose to take a seat.

The Doctor scowled at the man before him. "What's your name, soldier?"

The officer laughed. "George, officer George. And yours, sir?"

"I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. Now may I please have my watch back?"

Officer George laughed again. "I'm not allowed to. At another time, maybe. Now, tell me, how did you two end up here?"

The Doctor sighed and related the entire tale to George. The man only nodded the entire time. When the Doctor was finished, Officer George commented. "So, those angles need a watch. But not just any watch. A watch from the likes of you. Have I got that right?"

The Doctor nodded. George sighed. "I better go fill out my report. Ms. Rose, please stay here." On his way out, he flicked his eyes at the Doctor. Rose got the invitation, and the second he was out of the room, she hastened over to him.

She pulled the watch from her pocket and handed it to him. "How'd you get this?" he asked in wonderment.

"He just gave it to me. I'm pretty sure the only reason he left the room was so I could give this to you. He's not allowed to." She smiled at the Doctor. "How do you feel?"

"I'll feel a lot better once I've opened this," the Doctor said, fingering his watch. He pressed the little button on the top of the watch and it flew open.

The golden light inside flew into his eyes as his soul returned. He smiled. "I feel much better. Ready to be off?"

"Just like that? How could it be so easy?" Rose asked.

"What's so easy?" the Doctor questioned.

"Well, it seems that we've won. The angles are being kept under constant watche, you have your watch back, and the TARDIS should be ready to leave."

The Doctor gave a long sigh. "We can't leave until we get the other watch. The police force has that. The angels will also be on the move. They need a watch and they'll do anything to get their claws on one."

Rose nodded in understanding. "So how do we get it first?"

The Doctor smiled. "We need to get on the inside, so that's what we're goanna do!"

Five minutes later, George came back in. He was holding a pen and a clip board. "Well," he said, looking at the two prisoners before him. "It seems you will have to come with me. They want you to go to the Parblame Asylum." He winced when he said the name. "Sorry about that. They think you're a bit of a lune. Can't say I blame 'em. I mean, you did just fall out of the sky in a box and then broke into an old museum with stone angels. But I still believe you," he added.

The Doctor nodded. "What happened to the other watch?"

George shook his head. "Don't know. I left with Ms. Rose Tyler here before that was decided. I was lucky enough to snatch the one watch."

Again, the Doctor nodded. He looked up. "Can you take us back to the museum?"

George started. "Well, I might. But we have to be very careful. Place is under watch. It'll be hard to get in."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "There won't be any one watching."

The cop car pulled up in front of the Moolican Museum. The windows were dark and the door was cracked open.

George jumped out and ran up to the deserted building. The Doctor waited patiently for him to come and open the door.

Slowly, the officer turned and walked back to his car. He opened the door and the Doctor leaped out. Rose followed quickly.

"Explain," the officer demanded.

The Doctor sighed. "Your men didn't take you seriously. They slacked off. They took their eyes off the angels and the angles took advantage. Your men are gone."

"Dead?" the officer ventured.

"At the moment, technically yes, they died. But to them, they are still alive. When a Weeping Angel touches you, it sends you back in time. It then becomes fixed time. I cannot retrieve them."

The officer turned back to the old building. "Where are the angles now?"

"My guess is that they are searching through London for us. They'll search efficiently enough, in strategic places, places we might be found. Places like the asylum, a jail, a hospital."

The officer's eyes widened at the prospect of thousands of innocents getting in the way of the stone hunters. The results were terrifying. He closed his eyes and let out a stuttering breath. "Can we intercept them?"

"It's going to be a close call. We may just make it," the Doctor replied. "Once they learn that we left the hospital, they'll head for the asylum."

George objected. "What about the people in the hospital? What happens to them?"

The Doctor chuckled. "On a day like today, the angel's one weakness comes into play. It's bright and sunny and the hospitals are jam packed with people. Trust me, the angels don't want to hang around there."

The officer nodded in thought. "What about the asylum? Are they in any danger?"

"No, the angles will keep to the shadows. But if they find one of us, we're dead. Well, not dead, well, you know what I mean. They want the watch. They rarely kill but I'm not sure what they'll do with me. They possibly already have one. We can't let them rebuild the UVRM."

"The what?" George asked, a bit confused.

The Doctor sighed. He hated re-explaining things. "A UVRM is a Universal Vortex Reverse Manipulator. That thing in the museum is a UVRM. It makes time tick backwards, basically. We dismantled the first one but they will try to rebuild it."

George nodded, a bit less confused. "Well, we better go. There's not time to lose!"

With that, he ushered everyone back into the police car. They headed off towards the asylum, hoping to stop the progress of the angels once and for all and restore time back to the way it should be.

The car stopped inside an alleyway. George turned off the lights and let the Doctor and Rose out.

Rose had been silent for a while now, pondering the angels. Something wasn't right. This was just too easy, and from what she'd seen of the angels, they didn't play east.

The trio was just two streets down from the asylum. The Doctor calculated that the angels would be in the proximity shortly if they weren't already there.

As the shadows deepened with the setting sun, George pulled out a set of flashlights. They switched them on and headed deeper into the darkness, flashing their lights over every surface.

They'd been searching for almost ten minutes when Rose's light flicked over a cold face shrouded in darkness. She stepped closer to inspect the creature, calling the Doctor over.

He hurriedly ran over to her side. The creature was definitely an angel, but its wings were barely visible, stumps on its back. Its arms, face and legs were tattered and full of holes and the angel seemed to be crying out.

"What's wrong with it?" Georg asked, coming up behind them.

"It's dying," the Doctor replied. "The angels feed off the potential energy of whoever they send back, off the energy those people would have created. This one is starving. It's not fast and it'll have trouble catching us. Let's leave the creature to die in peace. It's sorrow is great."

He turned and began to head farther down the passage, searching for the assassins of the dark.

A crunching sound like the rubbing of two stones together sounded from behind Rose. Rose turned on the angel that had been preparing to attack her. It was hunched like a cat ready to spring, its eyes daring her to move. Every muscle in her body felt paralyzed.

Finally, she found the nerve to scream. "Doctor!" she cried out. Suddenly her flashlight began to shudder, about to go out any second.

George was by her side in a flash, quickly followed by the Doctor. "It's a healthy Weeping Angel, but not one of the original three. There must have been back up for the other three, this being one of them. His job is to eliminate you two and then move in on me."

"How do we kill it?" George wondered aloud.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" the Doctor suddenly asked.

Taken aback by the suddenness of the question, Rose paused. "No, but hold on a second. I think I know where you're going with this." She turned back to the dying angel. She stepped behind it and tried to push but the stone creature didn't budge. "Doctor, help."

The Doctor slowly edged his way over. "George, keep watching it and don't blink." George only nodded. The Doctor focused his attention on helping Rose. Slowly, they moved the beast over to face the other angel. The eyes of the two locked.

"There, all done," the Doctor said. "It can't move anymore. Stuck for eternity."

Rose nodded and began searching through the pile of trash at her feet. She came up holding two mirrors.

She smiled at the Doctor. "Just need to be prepared."

Then she trotted off down the alley, again flashing her light upon the ghostly walls of the flats surrounding them. All was quiet once again.

The alley finally opened out into a small square a block from the asylum. A small fountain sprayed out its cool water, fare welling the dying sun that had turned the sky line a deep crimson.

Two stone angels stood back to back as fi guarding the fountain.

Rose and George continued out into the middle of the clearing, but the Doctor paused, just inside the shadows, aware that something was amiss.

Suddenly, he gasped and crumpled to the ground, a trickle of blood flowing freely down his temple. Rose and George turned back to see the Doctor fall. Rose instantly understood the trap.

She turned back to see one of the angels had grabbed George. He cried out as he vanished into thin air, hurtled through time and space.

She leaped towards the angel and placed on of the hand mirrors in its outstretched claws. More rubbing of stone and she turned to see an angle advancing on her from the direction of the alley.

She ran at it, pullingout her second mirror, also placing it in the angle's hand. Then she turned on the last one.

It seemed to smile at her, as if taunting her. She was on her own and out of mirrors. And to add on to the list, her eyes were beginning to burn.

"Well, this is how it ends," she said to it. "I came all this way just to be killed by a piece of stone." She smiled coldly. "Well, if you feed off the future I'll never have, then come get me." And with that, she blinked.

A blinding white light flashed before her eyes. This didn't feel like being hurled through time and space. This was more like time breaking apart.

Her future had been so great, not even the angel could consume it.

She smiled one last time as her world broke apart around her, as the time vortex itself shattered into a billion pieces.


End file.
